robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenebra Solanum
Tenebra Solanum is a visitor from a planet called Equus, he has no idea how he got to where he is now, which is in fact on Earth. He remembers waking up one day, going to sleep and waking up again in a world totally unlike his own. His name means Darkness Nightshade, people just call him Dark for short. 'Biography' The Victa Bar Tenebra's first appearance was during the events of The Victa Bar, after having been sent on a mission by the SRF to test out a new teleportation device, the teleportation device had glitched, leaving him stranded on Feltzin Prime. While there, he had found a way to contact the station and have them send him a ship for evacuation, and had to spend a total of 3 days stranded in the town until it arrived. Writer had offered him a place to stay until those 3 days were up, however she had left him stranded for 4 days, which meant he had overshot his pickup date, he terminated himself, ending his involvement in the events of The Bar, leaving his saddlebags and a PDA filled with blueprints and information behind. 'Amnesia ' His second appearance was during the events of Amnesia, having found that his backup plan had failed, the machine he was supposed to be transferred to was disconnected, luckily he had found a clone of his body to transfer himself into, which left him stranded on the now hostile SRF. Upon attempting to escape the facility, he had found an escape pod, and was launched into space, he activated the distress call, which was picked up some days later by an Ardoris ship, Zylapouf had later found out where Tenebra had ended up, and acted as a go between for Tenebra and the Ardoris. Zyla, upon learning that he could restore his memories via a laboratory on board the SRF, he took it upon himself to find and assassinate Iblis, the current leader of the SRF. He was successful, and all the troops on board had fled, taking most of their transport ships with them. Tenebra then took it upon himself to take the head position at the SRF, eventually creating himself an AI (Known as SRF-AI), and constructing a personal project he had been working on for some time, as well as restoring Zylapouf's memories. Zylapouf then felt he had to repay Tenebra for what he had done, so Tenebra had sent him on a mission to find Writer (Who at this point thought Tenebra to be dead), and retrieve his PDA, so he may continue his work from where he had left off. Both Zylapouf and Writer returned to the station, only to be asked if they wanted to go on a mission to capture a large creature known as a Titan, since they had nothing to do, they had accepted to accompany Tenebra on the bounty hunt. After the group had reached the facility where the Titan was last seen, it had turned out that the person that issued the bounty was nowhere to be found, a large Kithsine Carrier-Class ship then intercepted Tenebra in his attempt to escape off planet, resulting in Tenebra and Daikael's first encounter of each other. Daikael offered to spare Tenebra, in return for the Titan, he reluctantly took up the offer, and returned to the station, to plan out his next move, ending his involvement in the events of Amnesia Part 3. Limbo After some relaxation time, Tenebra had received a message from THEIA, including the note that a friend of a friend's soul had been taken to Limbo, and to head to Feltzin Cathedral. He had decided to take his personal VTOL to Feltzin Cathedral, meeting multiple people he had not seen before while he was there, including: Wafflei (And Ordi, a defect NEObot), Pancakei (Who was considered deceased at the time), Zyla, Cy, Dervicus, Eclipse and Cassandra. It was there they had found Shard, the long lost soul THEIA had mentioned, who at the time was disguised to prevent her former friends from recognizing her. It was also there that Shard had given Caroline a physical body. 'Specialty' He specializes in technology, or to be more specific, he specializes in fabricating technology to help defend himself. Some say he used his knowledge to upgrade the Nightshades to a whole other level, not for offense, but for defense of the people of earth. 'Rumors' Some people from Earth say he's just another OC with a terrible back-story, he has no idea what they are going on about. Some people also say that he is currently working on a prototype super weapon, called Project: Spectre. 'Interests' He tends to spend his spare time tinkering with technology, examples being personal shields and such. A breakthrough in his research led to the creation of a more powerful shield generator, which he has since licensed under his research handle, the SRF. He has implemented this generator in his personal project, a mobile suit, capable of long term combat, in the most inhabitable of places. It is armed with a single plasma rifle, capable of penetrating most ship hulls, and a physical plasma blade mounted on its right hand, which it can use to slice through most materials with ease. 'Mutarevulpis Form (Second Form)' After Tanya Sapien learned of Tenebra's abilities, or his so called 'magic' she conducted an 'experiment', with his permission of course. This resulted in an Alicorn/MutareVulpis hybrid. He lacks most of the vulpine features a regular Mutarevulpis would have had, such as the fur color, and the vulpine form itself, due to the magic he holds resisting most of the physical transformation. The sybiont, which he has taken to calling Selena, has fused with his body, meaning he still retains the functional tentacles, and the bio-luminexcent markings on his muzzle a Mutarevulpis would have. This transformation has resulted in a change of diet, now mostly vampiric, however he also consumes his favorite snack (hay sandwich served with a side of apple salad) from time to time, to maintain his image in society. Skills Trivia * Selena's color code is #0033CC. * Lupus' color code is #CCCCFF. Category:Characters